User talk:GrislyGrizzly
Hi Vixen Windstorm -- we are excited to have No More Heroes Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 18:57, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Category names I noticed you have category names such as "Category:List of weapons in No More Heroes" and "Category:Characters in No More Heroes" etc. Since this is the No More Heroes Wiki, isn't it kind of redundent? I would advocate simply naming the categories as "Weapons" and "Characters" for simplicity/brevity. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 00:20, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :True. Though maybe "Category:No More Heroes 2 Characters" would be a slightly shorter alternative? d-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 00:37, 28 March 2008 (UTC) sub-categorizing Heya, just dropping by again to check on how you are doing (-: Individual categories themselves can be sub-categories of other categories, and I highly encourage you to sub-categorize most of your categories to help with organization of the site. A cached list of uncategorized categories can be found . Let me know if you have any questions!!! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:30, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Monaco skin Hi again! I'm wondering if you have checked out the Page|useskin=monaco&usetheme=sapphire}} Monaco skin. Some of the features include: * a float-out sidebar menu system (customized via MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar * various widgets of different features (one of my favorite is the widget that shows a list of who recently edited a particular article... though that might not be very useful on this wiki yet) Please give the skin a try, and let me know if you have any feedback! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20:16, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Need some help... I updated and added information on the Dr Peace album, however I have no clue how to make it show up on that little box on the bottom that says 'No More Heroes series'. Any help? ---- Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hello! I'm currently an avid fan of No More Heroes and the whole series. I have been editing the wiki and hoping to increase its overall quality and make the wiki be at its best state as possible. I understand that you have left the wiki and moved to Suda51 Wiki, but I still want to attract editors and users to this wiki. Hence, due to my good faith in improving No More Heroes Wiki, I ask if you can give me admin and bureaucrat rights to adopt and take charge of the wiki. Best regards! '--''Yuzura☆炎のマスター''' 12:53, September 7, 2013 (UTC)